A Day Of Training Gone Wrong
by arazealgod
Summary: Training session between Jax and Sonya turns bad


Hey all so this was a one shot that started out as a request, what I provided was not exactly what they were looking for so I decided to upload it anyway, do requests so shoot em at me

disclaimer: i do not own any properties of mortal kombat this is just something that me and casanova came up with together

One day at the military base Sonya and Jax were training their usual sparring session, Sonya and Jax had been training for a few hours at this point when suddenly the aircon stoped working in the training centre.

"fucking aircon did it again" Jax says angrily

this has happened many times as the aircon was an old peice of shit the military was too lazy to fix

"Lucky we were prepared this time" Sonya Adds

this has happened so many times that Jax and Sonya had started packing a spare set of work out clothes that were abit lighter and has more room for air to get in so that they could still train

"Yea but where we gonna change showers are off limits today remeber" Jax questioned

Sonya looked around before saying "Turn around and we will do it here"

Jax reluctantly turned around before quickly changing he wore no shirt and some long track suit like pants that were a thin material and wore no underwear because he big cock didnt feel comfortable in them, since he only had 1 article of clothing to put on it took him a matter of seconds to strip and change, he turned around to say he was done when suddenly he caught a glimpse of Sonya bent over putting on her biker shorts he got a nice shot of her crotch and full rounded ass, after a second or two of looking he quickly turned around but not before getting a huge hard on, Jax thanked god that he had long pants on as his hard on was halfway down his thigh at this point

"Hey Sonya you almost done?" He asked so to not get caught if he turned around again

"Yea just about just putting my training bra on" She replied

after a couple of seconds she yells "ready" and they begin sparring again though jax still has his mind on the sight he had just witnessed it was making him abit sloppy Sonya noticed this and went for a jumping kick which normally Jax would read and dodge this time it was different the kick landed but the material of his pants wrapped around the back of her heel as she came down she fell on her back and then a large ripping sound occured.

This rip happened right down the side of Jax's pants so much that his still very hard dick flopped of the side as Sonya sat up her eyes wide open at the sight of Jax's cock no more than a foot from her face she shuffled back a little

"Woah Jax im so sorry" Sonya said as she trembled to get the words out

"It's ok Sonya they were like $2 pants i was expecting them to rip eventually just not like this" Jax Replied

"I...It...Its so big" Sonya thinks out loud under her breath before shaking her head and asking "why the hell arent you wearing underwear?"

"Come on Son do you think i could fit this thing in underwear" Jax answered in a way that sounded like he was questioning her asking

"I guess but wait why is it so stiff" Sonya asked worringly "it's not from sparring me is it" she added

"Oh my god no" Jax immediatly shot that down "But to be truthful i turned around abit early while you were changing and i got a nice shot of your cunt and ass" He added

a hundred things are going through Sonya's mind right now why hasnt jax put his cock away,why do i keep staring,what would johnny think if he heard about this,why did he look at me while changing

"Wait what!?" Sonya asked agrily

"Now don't get mad it was an accident i turned assuming you would be done saw you bent over as soon as i saw that you weren't done i turned around and waited" Jax tried to calm Sonya

"How ever like you looking at my cock every few seconds i haven't gotten the sight outta my head" Jax added wondering why he was being honest with her and not trying to drop the subject

Sonya was trying to process everything that was happening this accident that ripped Jax's pants was changing everything she thought she knew about herself because she loved Johnny but at the same time she was getting turned on by the sight of Jax's big black cock right infront of him and the fact that she knows Jax saw her naked and can't stop thinking about her is just turning her on even more

After a couple of seconds of sitting there in silence Sonya thinking over everything that has happened and Jax wondering how Sonya is going to react what he just said when suddenly sonya smiled and it was if a light went on in her head she had an idea

"Lay down and shut up" Sonya said

Jax was confused as to what Sonya said but he complied anyway as Sonya stood up and walked over to him and tore his ripped pants off him so that he was fully naked she then proceeded to grab his huge black cock and wrap her mouth around it

"Damn Sonya what are do..." Jax said before the feeling of her mouth around his cock was too good to try stop her

While she was doing this Sonya had been thinking about Johnny and the fact she was technically cheating on him and planning to go all the way with her partner Jax, but then her brain kicked into sex mode and she thought fuck him right now im having a huge black cock.

Sonya was licking the tip of Jax's cock before trying to get as much of it in her mouth she then started gagging, so she went back to licking the tip she then went for another try to get it all in, she continued this action a few times until she finally got all of it in she then proceeded to do it a couple more times to get used to the feeling,after she got used to it she began to speed it up bobbing her head up and down for a good few minutes.

Jax couldn't take it anymore he had to have Sonya's pussy so he tells sonya to get up before picking her up and laying her down he placed his hands on either side of her biker shorts and teared a big hole in the front of it

"now we are even" Jax said

He then got down and went to town on sonya's wet juicy cunt licking her pussy as fast and as well as he knew how to, Sonya was loving every moment as this as Johnny had never eaten her out like this before or ever really.

"mmm that's so good" Sonya moaned

Jax was still going at it eaten sonya out hard when suddenly he stops and he moves his face to sonyas and begins to insert his big black cock into her pussy taking it slow not to hurt her at all.

"dont go easy fuck me and fuck me hard" Sonya said pleading

Jax complied and started shoving all his huge cock into Sonya's wet pussy and began thrusting faster and began to keep picking up the pace until he was going as fast as he can, Sonya was loving it as her partner was slamming his cock in and out of her pussy as fast he could, Sonya imagined this moment for a while though she never made a move because of Johnny she had secrelty wanted Jax for a while now.

All of a sudden jax began to pick sonya up and began to lay down so that Sonya was riding him cowgirl style Sonya knew what to do as she start bouncing up and down on her partners huge cock and she was going as hard and fast as she humanly could she wanted to get as much pleasure out of this as possible.

"FUCK this is so good" Sonya said

"I want you to fuck me doggy" She added

Sonya stopped bouncing on the cock and got off and began to get on all fours.

"Dont go easy now i want you to destroy my pussy go as hard as you can" Sonya demanded

Jax once again complied after shoving his whole dick into Sonya he began fucking her as hard as he could, the screams coming out Sonya were a mixture between pain and arousal as Jax didnt stop he was going as hard as he could slamming his cock into his partner's pussy it was better than he imagined and he was loving every minute of it.

"FUCK Sonya im cumming" Jax said

"Me too" she replied

After one more hard thrust jax pulled his cock out of Sonya's pussy and began shooting cum all over her back as Sonya had the biggest and loudest orgasm of her life before they both passed out next to eachother, they looked over at eachother and smiled

"I could get used to that" Sonya said

Jax although shocked at what he heard his partner say smiled and agreed "if you're ok with it and don't care about johnny finding out we could make it a weekly thing after training" Jax added

Sonya just smiled and nodded after a small rest they got up and began to put their non ripped clothes back on, Sonya still had Jax's cum all down her back. They began to head home Sonya walked in the door and Johnny was there watching tv without turning around

"Good Training?" Johnny asked

"You dont know the half of it Jax worked me hard today" Sonya said trying not to sound suspicous or guilty

"Anyway im going for a shower" Sonya added

The End


End file.
